Surprising Encounters
by mintygreeny
Summary: Alice and Bella are at the mall with Edward. Alice and Bella stop by in another shop and meet the mysterious girls who talk about Strigoi? What are they talking about and what are they? - Temporalily on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I had to post this. I'm a horrible person, I know. I keep publishing new stories all the time! I can't help it.

So from this story, don't expect another chapter in some time, but I hope you do read this and review :)

So, enjoy, I guess.

Sorry if there's mistakes, at least I think there is.

* * *

"Bella, come on!" Alice shouted as she ran into _another _shop. I really can't handle this much shopping.

"Jeesh." I mumbled as I walked in behind her. She was practically all over the shop. I all but groaned and tried to keep up to her. There was no stopping her when she walked into the mall, nope.

"Bella, look! This is perfect for you!" Alice shouted from the other side, practically oblivious to the other in the shop where I knew she was. She was a psychic vampire for god's sake! I walked to her, uncomfortable for all her shouting. "Now, I know what you are going to say and no, I won't stop. That's what you get for sulking all the time." She said and stuck her tongue out. I couldn't help it, I laughed at her. She was like a little kid in a candy shop.

"So, Rose. We're like graduating in just a week or so. I was thinking we could go to court straight away."

"Liss, are you sure you want to do this? You do remember what Queen bitch had said and _tried _to do, right?" The conversation of the two girls in the dressing room really had caught my attention. "Seriously, she's crazy to think you'd even consider Adrian."

"I know and I totally love Christian. Besides, Adrian is so head over heels for you." The girl Lissa said teasingly to the girl named Rose.

"Ha-ha, no he's not." She sounded surprisingly disgusted by the fact that this Adrian liked her. Maybe she didn't like him?

"Just face it, you know he is." Is there something between this Rose and Adrian?

"Yeah, well, he knows I love Dimitri, so he has no reason to." I guess not. "Seriously, he knows I am not into him and in love with someone else. You would think that would put an end to his flirting and stuff, no, it doesn't. And the worst part? He does it in front of _Dimitri _and the other guardians or students. You can practically see the fire flare in Dimitri's eyes. He's seriously just trying to piss him off, because he knows he can't hurt him, _and _because it's supposed to be a secret. If he suddenly attacked a royal Moroi, it would raise suspicions." Okay, now this conversation really has caught my interest.

"Don't worry, Rose. After we graduate, you can be with him as much as you want. They can't do anything about it anymore. Besides, you're already eighteen."

"But that too is if he gets assigned to someone at court. Cause if he doesn't, that might affect our relationship badly."

"Isn't it already?" Lissa asked and chuckled.

"Yes, it has been as soon as we got to the academy." Rose answered cockily. They both laughed together, but Rose's laughter died down suddenly. And so did Lissa's. "There's strigoi here. Or, I'm not completely sure."

"What do you mean, Rose?" Lissa asked, sounding suddenly scared.

"I mean, it's not that strong as it should be. I can sense it, but not that well. Usually I get a pretty good feeling on Strigoi. This is strange." Who are these people?

"I'm scared, Rose." Lissa answered.

"I'll call Dimtiri." Next she made a call to the guy Dimtiri and he was there in a matter of seconds. Apparently he had been standing outside the store. Actually, I think I saw him standing there and shoot some wary glances in our direction, trying to be inconspicuous. He did that quite well, I'd say, you almost didn't get it that it was shot at us. I did though, just barely.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked them. Rose explained what she found out and what she was feeling. "Maybe it would be best if we left." Dimtiri suggested.

"No way." Lissa protested. "Graduation is next week and we still haven't found dresses." She said.

"Ooh, I have the perfect dresses for you." Alice sai- Alice?" I walked closer to the changing rooms and Alice was standing there in front of them. They looked kind of surprised and wary.

"Oh, really?" Rose asked slowly. Alice nodded excitingly and took out the two dresses she had on her hand. I'm guessing she saw this coming. She handed both of them two dresses and they absolutely loved them.

"Oh, I love them." Lissa gushed.

"I'm just that good." Alice had said, pleased with herself. I decided to walk into the changing room and walked beside Alice. "Oh, hey Bella." She greeted me happily.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked Alice.

"Ooh, nothing. I hear they needed dresses, I happened to overhear." I couldn't help it anymore. I shook my head and laughed at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." I mumbled, still amused.

"Well, I'll be over there." Dimitri said to them and left, still looking wary.

"Jeesh, what a tight-ass." I commented.

"Maybe, but he's mine tight-ass." Rose had commented. "And what a tight-ass he's got." She said again and she laughed with Lissa.

"I'm Lissa and this is Rose." Lissa introduced both of them.

"I'm Alice and this is Bella." Alice introduced us. Maybe I wasn't the only one who had listened onto their conversation and noticed the look Dimtiri had given us. And now she was just trying to lessen the suspicion. The girls went to try on the dresses, they were perfect. While they were changing Edward had appeared.

"Hello, love." He greeted me as he kissed my lips lightly.

"Hey, where were you? How dare you leave me alone with Alice?" I asked him, faking hurt.

"Sorry, love. I had to take care of a few things." He grinned at Alice. Oh, so Alice was in on it.

"You guys know I don't like surprises." I commented. They chuckled at me and ignored my complains when I complained about not knowing about this and wanting to know. Of course they didn't say anything. It was annoying when they both had powers like they do. Alice could see the future and Edward could read minds. But of course, he couldn't read mine...he-he.

The girls came out with the other dresses on. They swirled around, oblivious to Edward standing beside me. When they did notice him, they stopped and froze. They turned to look at me. "Um, this is Edward, my husband." I explained.

"Aren't you a little young to get married?" Lissa asked, curious.

"In a sentence, no." Edward answered, his lips twitching slightly. He was right. I might still be a little young, but he most definitely wasn't too young. He was over one hundred years old for crying out loud. God he was old. Okay, I am glad he can't read my mind. I noticed everyone was staring at me curiously. Alice was laughing and Edward was giving me the crooked smile I loved. What did I say?

Edward leaned down to whisper into my ear. "You do realize you said 'God he was old' out loud, don't you?" I suddenly felt embarrassed. I can't believe I said that. I grimaced and smiled apologetically at him. "Don't worry about it, it's true."

"Sorry." I mumbled. He kissed my cheek and smiled lovingly at me.

"Someday, you'll be as old as me." He said, making me and Alice laugh. Lissa and Rose were still staring at us. They didn't say anything as they walked back to change they're clothes. As I studied Edward's expression, I could tell he was reading they're minds.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm completely aware that it has been a while. And some are worried that I might not continue this, but of course, I will continue this story. I can't leave a story unfinished. I've got the next chapter here. If it's a bit OOC, well, I can't help it. It is a fanfic after all. THANK YOU for all the great reviews. You guys are awesome.

* * *

EPOV;

I listened to the two girls named Rose and Lissa's thoughts. I was shocked, and at the same time intrigued by their thoughts. They were having a some kind of mental conversation with each other.

_Rose, don't worry about anything. They seem nice. If they weren't good, they would've attacked us by now, and besides, it's light outside. Strigoi can't come out into the sunlight. _Lissa said. I was still quite aware of the fact that they were talking about strigoi and I was more and more getting the impression that they were talking about some kind of mythical creature. The word 'strigoi' rang a bell, but I couldn't quite place it. I remember that word from Romanian mythology though. I also had a feeling they weren't normal human either.

_Sorry Liss, you're right. But I'm still sure they're vampires. But they're not like us, that's the only thing that bothers me. What are they? I wonder if there's some other kinds of vampires out there..._She thought the last part for herself. Did she just say, vampires? How would she know, is she one? She didn't look like a vampire, but Lissa did look quite pale, but not as pale as us. Paler than a normal human though.

_Why don't we just ask them? _Lissa asked her.

"Liss!" Rose accidentally shouted aloud from inside the changing room. She was embarrassed. She thought we thought she was crazy. _That definitely wasn't supposed to come out loud. Oh god, they must think I'm crazy or something. _Lissa was chuckling from the changing room next to Rose's. _Liss, we can't just ask them if they're vampires! That would make us look like crazy people, which, by the way we both already are, in the sense. _She told Lissa.

Lissa mentally sighed and frowned. _I know, Rose. But we need to know..._

_Just keep an eye out on them. Let's hang out with them today. That way we can watch them and the way they act. And try looking for the fangs! _She said and I chuckled. Good luck with that. Our fangs weren't visible, only when we hunted. Alice saw what was going to happen and laughed too. This was going to be extremely amusing. Bella kept glancing between us with annoyance and a questioning look. I explained to her fast what was going on just as the girls came out. Rose had an emotionless mask on and Lissa was smiling at us. Trying to keep a facade, huh? Too late.

Normally I would be feeling quite nervous and suspicious at a moment like this, but knowing their intentions weren't bad at all and they were some sort of vampires as well, it wasn't a problem. Instead I thought it would be amusing to watch them make fools out of themselves.

"Hey," Lissa started, "You guys want to hang around today? I'd like to get to know you guys better, you seem nice." She said. Alice perked up and I chuckled. We all knew exactly why they wanted to hang out.

"That would be so much fun. We can all shop together." Alice said and I immediately groaned along with Bella. "Oh, come on, Bella. We need to get you some new clothes. Have you seen the ones you have in your closet now?" she asked her.

"Alice, you bought all those clothes just a month ago." Bella said.

"Exactly, they're all so last month." She said and started away. Bella apologised in Alice's behalf and followed. Rose kept her face emotionless and Lissa giggled.

"Rose, lighten up. Dimtiri is right behind us if anything happens." Lissa whispered to Rose.

"You're right, sorry." Rose said.

_Why did I think of this again? Oh, right, to see what these people are. _Rose thought.

We went to some stores and I watched from the side as the girls bonded and talked away about girl stuff. I looked to the front of the room for Dimtiri. Sure enough, he was standing in front of the store, watching. I made a decision of going to talk to him. I'd rather talk to a stoic looking man then stay here listening to teenage girls talking about clothes and hair.

I went to stand next to Dimitri and he shot wary glances at me from the corner of his eyes. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said.

He didn't say anything else. I listened for his thoughts, and just as I thought, he was thinking about us. _What the hell are they? They look so pale, and the eyes...the eyes are such a strange colour of yellow. They couldn't be human, unless, of course, they just use a lot of pale make-up and eye contact lenses. _He thought and chuckled to himself mentally, but froze a minute later. _Oh, god, I'm starting to sound like Rose. _He thought. I stifled a laugh that almost escaped.

_Hmm...Rose looks really good in that dress she's trying on. Wouldn't mind if she wore that to me alone...okay, I've got to stop thinking about it. _Dimitri mentally kicked himself and got bak into his stoic self.

"So," I started," Are you a babysitter of some kind, or are you just looking after the girls?" I asked Dimtiri at one point, just to start off a conversation.

"I guess you could say that." He anwsered. He really wasn't the talkative type, I could tell. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, thinking I didn't notice. But oh, I noticed.

"I noticed you looking at Rose back there. You guys together?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes, we're together." He answered finally.

"That's nice. You seem really into each other. I'm married to Bella over there. We have a child together." I said. His face turned surprised and he turned to stare at me incredulously.

"Aren't you a little-" He started, but didn't finish. "Never mind." He said. _Married? Kids? But they're so young..._

"I know, it sounds strange, doesn't it? But we love each other very much. And the child most definitely was unexpected, but we love Renesmee very much as well. She's a miracle. We thought we couldn't have children together, but we could." I told him. I was hoping he would say something about himself, getting him to talk a bit if I told him something about me.

"Well, for me and Rose, it isn't possible." He murmured, more to himself than me, but I still heard it.

"How so?" I asked.

"It just isn't possible." He said. _It will never be possible for us. We're dhampirs. But I don't care about that as long as I have her. _He thought.

"A dhampir?" I asked. I was taking a risk here.

"Excuse me?" Dimitri asked.

"What is a dhampir?" I asked again, furrowing my eyebrows. _I didn't say that aloud, did I? I don't think I did. _He thought and cussed in Russian. I recognised the language. I studied Russian in college once.

"It is just a term for people who aren't able to have children." Dimitri said. I could tell he was lying, since he hesitated for a moment. And I knew fully well what he meant. Good try, though. In my years I have had a lot of time to read many books and study all kinds of subjects in college and on my own. I've read about Balkan folklore, so I know what a dhampir is.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far!

* * *

_Bella pov:_

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was actually having a good time. Lissa and Rose were much more fun than I at first thought. I must sound prejudiced, but that's what I thought at first. To my surprise, I found Rose to be quite humorous and very good company. I could tell by our conversations that she was the reckless, devious type. Lissa on the other hand was more controlled and precise. Much more fragile. I used to be fragile as well, but became a vampire. Now I have all the strength I need, enough strength to share.

The girld said they were hungry and suggested we grab a bite to eat. Of course I was hesitant at first, saying we don't really eat human food, but Alice was confident and agreed without hesitation. If I didn't have anything, it would be suspicious, so I bought myself a smoothie. A waste of money, but when you had more than enough, it didn't matter really. Alice bought herself french fries along with orange soda. Edward excused himself saying there was something he had to do. I shot him a glance that told him he was toast. He was abandoning me here while I had to drink this disgusting liquid that was once delicious. I remember drinking strawberry-banana smoothies when I was human. I used to love them, but it changed when I did. Now all I can drink without disgust is blood...animal blood.

"So, where did you say you're from?" Lissa asked us.

"We're from Forks, Washington." Alice anwsered.

"Wow, we're not that far away," Rose said, "We live in Montana," she continued.

Alice and I shared a look and she turned to look at them again. "That is so awesome, we should meet up sometime!" Alice said in excitement. I wouldn't mind either, I guess. They were nice in spite of their absurd attempts of trying to find out if we were vampires or not.

Rose was telling a story at one point when she got caught with a guy in the dorm by Dimitri. It was a funny story and an obvious try to get us to laugh so she could see if we have fangs. We didn't let her succeed though. We wanted them to humour us, so we didn't say anything.

When I was talking with Lissa at one point, I saw her looking at my mouth every now and then. I knew what she was doing, but she was doing a bad job in doing it. She had to be more inconspicious if she wanted to make it work. I had to give it to Rose, though. She really knew her stuff and sometimes I didn't even notice her staring. She really tested us when she 'accidentally' gave herself a papercut though. She was a good actress too. We were in Hallmark looking at cards when she sliced her finger with a card she was holding. She must be really talented to be able to do that on purpose. Even I can't do that. I sensed that Edward was a little uncomfortable, but he could handle it. After everything with me, this was nothing compared to that. Alice as well seemed to be alright with it. She shifted to her other feet though. I, in the other hand, had no problem at all. I was strangely immune to the sight and smell of blood which is ironic considering I used to faint at the sight of blood.

Alice bought me out of my thoughts when she asked if I am ready. "Bella, you barely touched your drink!" she said.

I looked down and shrugged. "I wasn't thirsty anyway." I took a sip and stood up to throw my drink away. "Let's go," I announced.

We shopped a little more until it was time for us to go. It was getting late and I wanted to go home to put Renesmee to bed. Rose and Lissa both as well thought they should be getting home before it was too late. They said they wanted to go before dark. They didn't say why. The way they said it was so weird. Lissa looked frightened, but Rose and Dimtiri both looked very determined and protective. I told Alice and Edward that maybe we should follow them just in case, wait until they leave then follow by running. I had this weird feeling that wasn't good. When we were done exchanging numbers, they were off to the opposite direction from where we were supposed to be going.

We followed them for an hour when it happened. We saw it from the distance, but far enough not to be seen. A figure ran straight in their car's way and got hit. My eyes widened and the car started twisting and went off the road. We heard Rose yelling in the car something about Lissa staying in the car and locking the doors. The car stopped in the side of the road and Dimtiri and Rose got out with something silver in their hands. I noticed them to be somekinds of stakes or something. Silver stakes. A bunch of people amerged from the shadows and attacked the two. There were many, too much for them to handle. We sped up until we reached them. Saying Dimtiri and Rose were surprised is an understatement. They were shocked. They weren't distracted though. They kept fighting off the men fighting them. We helped them, fighting and cutting off heads. It was obvious that these were no normal men. They were vampires. The red eyes and fangs gave them away.

After no more were left, Lissa unlocked the door and ran to Rose with tearful eyes. I was starting to understand the roles being played here. Lissa was the innocent and Dimtiri and Rose were the ones protecting her from these vampires. Rose soothed Lissa for a while then turned to us. "How did you get here so fast? You really are vampires, arent you?" she questioned. Alice dazed off for a second or two, but smiled.

"Yes, we are and so are you." She stated. Rose didn't seem to be surprised at all when she said this. Instead she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for helping us. There would've been too many for the two of us to handle." Rose said.

"You can thank Bella here for that. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have followed you in the first place." Edward said with a proud, crooked grin on his face. I was embarrassed and would've blushed if I could, but I can't. "She can't," Edward said suddenly facing me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, in confusion.

"I said she can't blush. And I can read minds if you were wondering." Edward said now facing Rose. She looked even more baffled than she was a minute ago.

"I can see the future!" Alice piped in, desperate for attention. I chuckled when she said it.

"Hey, I have powers too, don't forget me!" I whined playfully. When Rose shot a questioning look at me I decided I should probably tell them. "I have a mind force-field." I clarified. She ooh'd and stared at us in awe.

"I have a power too," Lissa said. My eyes shone in surprise and wonder. "I am a spirit user. In our world, Moroi can wield different elements: Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Spirit. Spirit users are quite rare though." She explained.

"Wow, that is really cool," I commented.

"Would you be willing to come to the Academy with us so we can discuss this somewhere more safe?" Dimtiri piped in. I had almost forgotten he was here until now. I looked at Edward who looked at Alice. When Alice nodded, Edward did, so automatically I did as well.

"I guess so then." I said.


End file.
